pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:OmNomNomNom
OM NOM NOM NOM. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 02:20, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :Om nom nom nom 2u2. was actualy thinking of using frenzy for my sigpic but you STOLEZZ IT!! 0.o Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ (nom)(nom) 02:25, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::Use Steelfang Slash. xD -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 05:16, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::lulz that's an intense nom. maybe for next sig. Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 13:49, 27 April 2008 (EDT) Streetlight Manifesto is fucking amazing. Forty Days ftw. 24.63.206.168 18:07, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :Catch 22 was better. — SkaKid 18:16, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::inb4 no u war24.63.206.168 18:31, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::Catch 22 was better...original Keasby Nights is fucking amazing Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 23:24, 27 April 2008 (EDT) So i want Moar spamz...spamz make excellent om noms... Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 00:19, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Nam euismod pede ut magna. Duis consequat massa id tortor. Aliquam ac tellus hendrerit urna convallis sagittis. In ac tellus et lorem vestibulum eleifend. Pellentesque ut magna. Quisque laoreet gravida velit. Quisque ut diam non nibh pretium ultrices. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Sed velit felis, volutpat eget, interdum ac, placerat non, sapien. Fusce nisi ipsum, aliquam nec, congue vel, vestibulum vel, turpis. Integer sit amet turpis. Curabitur eu nisi. Nulla vehicula neque sed ante. Nulla vehicula purus sit amet nisi. Donec massa. Praesent condimentum, metus vel cursus fringilla, orci augue pulvinar ipsum, vestibulum suscipit tortor elit vel nunc. Mauris adipiscing erat pulvinar purus. Pellentesque pharetra. Pellentesque mattis scelerisque est. Nam sed sem. :Cras ullamcorper eleifend arcu. Ut a sem a magna molestie cursus. Sed est. Donec eu odio. In metus tortor, blandit quis, mattis in, vulputate sed, arcu. Pellentesque consectetuer, nibh id molestie euismod, lacus risus aliquet metus, id eleifend elit nulla quis nunc. Praesent eget ipsum. Duis dapibus interdum arcu. Vivamus neque neque, tristique id, viverra eget, laoreet a, urna. Donec pede. :Sed augue mauris, bibendum a, cursus sit amet, malesuada in, enim. Nam facilisis laoreet pede. Maecenas tincidunt. Aliquam fringilla. Integer elit. Duis rutrum egestas urna. Maecenas ultricies. Maecenas ultricies. Nunc interdum quam sed nisl. Fusce vel quam gravida quam dignissim dictum. Fusce placerat augue et lacus. Pellentesque molestie dui eu urna. Integer lobortis nulla. Integer varius. Proin sed ligula. Pellentesque justo. :Donec ultricies augue nec risus. Proin viverra convallis erat. Integer pharetra. Etiam tellus. Nam pretium pellentesque sapien. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Aliquam dignissim purus id odio consectetuer dapibus. Morbi nunc. Suspendisse venenatis dapibus felis. Maecenas vel mi nec erat elementum faucibus. Etiam rutrum dapibus lectus. Integer a justo nec arcu suscipit mattis. Suspendisse nunc tortor, congue nec, commodo et, mollis vel, nunc. Fusce faucibus, nisi ac molestie feugiat, tortor dui porttitor pede, id porta mi tortor eu justo. :Vivamus luctus aliquam lorem. Nullam vestibulum erat id sapien. Duis id ante. Nunc ut est. Nulla facilisi. Etiam fermentum turpis vitae lectus. Curabitur consequat mi et mi. Vivamus quis tellus non tortor pulvinar porta. Mauris commodo dignissim pede. Etiam pellentesque mi at diam. Donec ante. --71.229 00:22, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ]](nom)(nom)' 00:22, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, well fuck you too. D:< --71.229 00:28, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::WTB om noms not sex. but thank you for the offer again. you're awful generous. =) 'Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom)' 00:31, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah, apparently anonymous gay sex counts towards community service hours. Who knew? --71.229 00:34, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::I knew...only too well. it does make 'em go by faster though 'Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom)' 00:35, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Well, shit, man, help get the word out there. This is something people need to know. --71.229 00:37, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I already put out an infomercial informative video on youtube. but youtube can only reach so many people so fast. i'm going to have to tour doing shows of this information... 'Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom)' 00:39, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Hell, you're doing more than I am already. I just rigged some speakers up on the roof of my car and drive through the local Hispanic neighborhoods very early in the morning, screaming about anal sex and the Border Patrol. --71.229 00:41, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Kind of like an informative ice cream truck that only sells fudge pops? 'Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom)' 00:44, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::That is a perfectly cromulent way of putting it. --71.229 00:48, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::That is a perfectly unused word that i have no idea what it means. WTB dictionaries. 'Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom)' 00:50, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::wts dictionary 5k --71.229 00:50, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::I used your dictionary but i aint paying. it didnt have the perf fortitude mod i wanted. gfg 'Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom)' 00:52, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::fuk u broke ngr --71.229 00:53, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::fku2 dis nigger just found looted your dictionary 'Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom)' 00:56, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::ftfy ngr --71.229 00:58, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Also shadow stepped to your car and stole those speakers. WTS speakers and crack! 'Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom)' 01:00, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Got your crack right here. D:< :::::::::::::::::::: --71.229 01:02, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::also stole your tires and sold them to my ngr friendz while you were distracted 'Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom)' 01:16, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::fuk u im goin home ): --71.229 01:19, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::Which is now my home...ngrs stole my home! 'Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom)' 01:20, 28 April 2008 (EDT) --71.229 01:23, 28 April 2008 (EDT) Man has more chins then a chinese phone book. i dont understand the suprised look on his face if ngrz stole his housing though 'Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom)' 01:24, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :Wasn't his house, it was his mother. --71.229 01:27, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::Where will they stop? next they'll be begging for change on the street and ima have to yell at them to just sell my fuckin mom (entrepeneurism is hard) 'Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom)' 01:28, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :'UROOGH?' — 'SkaKid' 01:33, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::is that the noise he makes or the noise broke ngrs make begging for change? 'Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom)' 01:36, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::ngrs dont beg, they just steal -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'''Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 04:26, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::borrowing without the intent to return? Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 15:13, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ftl prof=mo/r divine=11+1+1 healing=9+1 protection=9+1 wilderness=8Of HealingGuardianof RejuvenationSpiritBondVeilStrideShot/build ftl = for the lulz? Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 15:25, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :WoH>GoL, Veil>Shield, gogo Glad farming. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 16:28, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :EDIT: forgot OM NOM NOM NOM NOM. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 16:28, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::moar like that? omnomnomnom Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 00:59, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Lol Vengeance? I think Unyielding Aura would be better. --20pxGuildof 08:20, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :lol but vengence isn't elite! plus you can use it again and when you come back you deal moar dmg! Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 13:45, 11 May 2008 (EDT) discuss New Gaslight EP, have you heard? — Skakid 04:50, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :No i have not. is it good? Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 17:34, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::Just listened to some of it on itunes...cooking food atm and dont have time as it's fathers day but it sounds kinda like the same change against me! made for New Wave...and i like it =) Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 17:37, 15 June 2008 (EDT) NEW LP GO DOWNLOAD/BUY NOW SO GOOD — Skakid 14:47, 26 June 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User_talk:Droks&diff=prev&oldid=580711 73 minutes. Not bad for the middle of the night. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 04:16, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :omnomnomnom — Skakid 04:19, 23 June 2008 (EDT) omnomnomnomnom? omnomnomnomnom?-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 22:24, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :omnomnomnomnom chain? Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 18:42, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::omnomnomnomnom? [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:36, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::Guess notomnomnomnomnom-- 02:02, 25 November 2008 (EST) fallout 3 was a fun game. licoln's repeater ftw [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:36, 25 November 2008 (EST) :haha i laughed at the pleasantville ripoff =) splashing lemonade on timmy or bobby or wtf his name was and watching him cry was priceless... Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 00:40, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::i was gona kil them all but i decided to be nice and let them live and do it the good karma way. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:44, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::i was gunna save karma...but then i realized i eat people... Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 00:45, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::::I had no idea what karma was until...and dont care. I blew off all their heads with a sawed off shotgun then decided not to waste ammo so i reset, shot their heads off a couple more times, then use a couple mini nukes-- 01:25, 25 November 2008 (EST) Fallout 3 ownzz ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 01:26, 25 November 2008 (EST) :Personally, I think its Morrowind Oblivion on steroids and guns-- 01:33, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::That's what it is. In a post-nuclear Washington DC. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 01:42, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::I dont get how its post-nuclear when ur still setting off nuclear bombs-- 01:56, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::::...technically you can NOT set off the bomb? then its post nuclear? or maybe post-apocolyptic is a better term? (if you dont set off the bomb you lose manliness though...) Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 12:14, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::::Imo if u dont get super evil with in 1-3 hrs of gameplay, u lost ur chance at manliness--ShadowRelyk 00:09, 27 November 2008 (EST) ::::::imo breaking into the armory in megaton and getting shot is manly...doing it twice is just manlier... Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 15:13, 27 November 2008 (EST)